


The quack and the dead

by idanit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Death, Double Drabble, Doves, Drabble, Ducks, Gen, picking stuff from book canon TV canon and Discworld as I please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit
Summary: Death is not happy about all those resurrected birds, but he finds it difficult to express it.





	The quack and the dead

Not one, but two ducks bobbed angrily to the surface.

The scruffy-looking drake immediately paddled away, but the other one lingered. A bone-white beak was peeking out from under the hood of his dark robe, which floated around him rather unflatteringly.

“Oh,” said Aziraphale. “I was hoping we were quick enough not to bother you.”

“Did you mean–?” said Crowley.

QUACK, said the Death of Ducks. It was hard to tell, but he didn’t appear to be amused.

”I’m sorry, okay?” said Crowley and threw him a breadcrumb. The Grim Quacker nipped at it, because being a duck came with some responsibilities, and all seemed to be forgotten.

* * *

Aziraphale tapped at the dove, which opened its eyes and flew away.

COO.

They felt something metaphorically dropping on their jackets.

“Uh. Metaphor stains are impossible to get out. I will always know it was there.” Aziraphale made an unhappy face in the direction of the Death of Doves, a flutter of black fabric disappearing over the trees. “I think he’s giving us a warning.”

If he was, it slid off Crowley like water off—something.

“What warning?”

“Hm. Don’t know.” Aziraphale looked a bit lost for a moment. “Nothing very important, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> The forgetting thing is not exactly canon-divergent given one of the last scenes in Good Omens The Book, but I was definitely inspired by [A Precise and Accurate History of Monday, Eleven Years Later by Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630271) (which you should read because it's good) as well.


End file.
